The Mini Adventures of the Minis
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: More stories about the four year old Circle Daybreak!


The Mini Adventures of the Minis- Chapter One- Visiting Pt. 1

** Hellooo :D I have decided to do a spin-off series of Circle Daybreak Preschool! The Mini Adventures of the Mini Daybreakers! XD Ahaha! [: Well it's not really a spin-off, but they are four and five, so technically it is. Like FanFiction, for my FanFiction. Weird. I'll shut up now.**

** Anyway, I (hopefully) will be updating soon!… No promises.**

** Anyhoo, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here's the first chapter!**

Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade all huddled together, giggling excitedly. Well Kestrel wasn't giggling but the other two were.

The sisters were excited because their parents had announced they were going to visit their cousin James in California, and were taking the kids with them.

Only Ash had ever been off the island they grew up on and the girls couldn't wait to go and see the world.

"I wonder what humans will be like!" Jade gushed.

"I wonder how different things will be!" Rowan grinned.

"I wonder if James will be anything like Ash." Kestrel mused.

"I hope not!" Jade frowned slightly, she could still feel the wedgie Ash had given her last week.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash stuck his head in the sister's bedroom.

"It means get out!" Kestrel threw Jade's stuffed kitten- Figgy- at Ash.

Ash mumbled something and walked away.

"Idiot." Kestrel rolled her eyes.

"I heard that!"

Rowan clamped her hand over Kestrel's mouth before she could yell a reply. "Let's not yell."

Kestrel rolled her eyes again and Jade launched her self into a montage of all the fun things they were going to do in California.

"Jade, I don't think we'll be able to go sky diving, fruit smashing, or be able to meet Spongebob Squarepants," Rowan said softly.

"Bu-but I love Spongebob!" Jade said with wide eyes.

Rowan gave Jade an apologetic look and Jade started sniffing.

Figgy smacked into Jade's face and Ash's triumphant laughter mixed in with Kestrel's.

"Ash!" Jade screamed and chased after her cackling brother.

Kestrel grinned widely. "I love our family."

Two days later, Ash, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade and their parents were on a plane to California.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there soon."

"Are we there yet?"

"WOULD YOU KIDS BE PATIENT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?"

Finally they touched down and Jade cheered loudly.

"What a strange family." Someone muttered to her companion, glancing back at the Redferns.

"You have no clue lady." Kestrel growled and the people looked back at her with spooked expression and walked faster.

"There they are." The Redfern sibling's mother smiled and steered the children over to where James and his parent's were waiting.

"Hello!" Mrs. Redfern said warmly, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Hi! Oh, are these your girls? Oh, they have the makings of a true Redfern!" Mrs. Rasmussen smiled proudly, examining Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade while Ash and James rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"NO!" Jade screamed. "They do things at the same time!" She pointed to Ash, who was rolling his eyes again, and James who was staring at Jade like she was insane.

Kestrel calmly slapped Jade across the face and Ash snickered and James flinched.

"Okay," Jade said happily, "They aren't alike."

The Rasmussen family looked at Jade worriedly while the Redfern's just told them not to worry, they'd get used to it.

James and Ash argued the entire way to James's house over stupid, random stuff, and Rowan was slightly relieved it wasn't just Ash and Kestrel that always fought.

"Here we are." James's dad said, pulling up in the driveway of a decent sized house with a nice yard and lots of trees.

"Oh! These are so pretty!" Jade squealed, running up to the tree and scaling it.

"I wanna try!" Kestrel shouted, running behind Jade. Once she was up, Kestrel got bored and jumped down.

The adults rolled their eyes and went inside the house.

Jade screeched random things from the tree, saying how much there was to see and how _prettyyy_ it all was.

James gave Kestrel a strange look when Rowan had to hold her back from shutting Jade up.

"Don't worry about it. Kestrel has violence issues." Ash said and ducked a blow to the head Rowan hadn't been able to stop.

"And you don't?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Ash snapped and winced when Jade screamed something especially loudly.

"That's it!" Ash marched over to the tree Jade was in and said innocently while climbing. "Hey Jade! You wanna here a secret?"

"YES!" Jade squealed, looking attentively at her brother.

"Have Mom and Dad ever told you where… wood comes from?" Ash asked, looking sideways at Jade with a mischievous smile.

"Wood? Like one of the only things that can kill a vampire? No…" Jade said, looking frightened.

"You know you're in a tree right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with wood?" Jade frowned.

"Well…" Ash looked around then motioned for Jade to lean toward him. She did and Ash cupped a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Wood comes from trees."

Jade sat frozen for a second and Ash used that time to jump down and cover his ears. Not even a second later, Jade started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ash and Kestrel began laughing while covering their ears, but James and Rowan just covered their ears, looking every alarmed.

Jade jumped from the tree and sprinted inside, startling her mother by jumping up in her lap and sobbing.

"Jade? What happened?" Her mother asked, rubbing the little girls back.

The only words they could understand were, "Ash… Tree… wood! WAHAAA! Meanie!"

"ASH!" Mr. Redfern called.

Ash came in with Kestrel, both wiping tears from their eyes.

"What did you do to Jade?" Their father asked tiredly.

"I just told her where wood comes from father." Ash said innocently, but he couldn't keep his composure and he and Kestrel both collapsed again.

Jade sniffled and needing to do something, she picked up a pad of Post It sticky notes and began flipping through the small pages.

Mr. Redfern rolled his eyes and said, "Don't scare your sister like that."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash waved his hand, looking at Jade, still playing with the paper, with a smirk upon his lips.

_Do it_! Kestrel said silently, laughing again.

Ash wiped the smile off his face and moved toward Jade. "Jade, I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I shouldn't have."

Jade looked at her brother, pouting. Then she smiled and hugged him. "Ap-apoloi- no, uh… apology accepted!" Jade smiled, proud of herself for eventually saying "apology" right after many tries.

Ash smiled and said, "So you like that paper?"

"Is this paper?" She asked, holding up the Post It notes.

"Yes." Ash tried not to roll his eyes.

"Oh! Yeah, I like it!" Jade said happily.

"Ash, don't." His parents said simultaneously in a warning tone.

"Well, did you know paper is made from trees?" Ash grinned and Kestrel stifled hysterical laughter with her hand.

"Oh, no." Rowan placed her hand over her eyes and James looked concerned and worried.

Jade began screaming again and ran upstairs; getting the crazy idea that _everything_ was made of wood in her head.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" She screeched, running in circles.

Ash's father glared at him and Ash shrugged. "At least she has an appreciation of the island now."

** Okayyy then.**

** Stupid; Check**

** Silly; Check**

** Funny; At least I think it's humorous.**

** Not enough James; I know, I'm terrible!**

** Insane Jade; Check**

** Just wow; Check.**

** Well I have no clue what to say.**

** Thanks to YayNessa for the beta-read! :D**

** Please Review! Why? Because I won't update if you don't! JK, but seriously.**

** Thanks for reading!**

** BookVampire**


End file.
